


A full on rainstorm

by whileatwiltshire



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Community: hp_drizzle, Digital Art, Draco has a crush and is in full denial, Fluff and Humor, HP Drizzle Fest 2020, M/M, Rain, Song Lyrics, because I am a sap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25898698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whileatwiltshire/pseuds/whileatwiltshire
Summary: "Due to an unexpected accident occurring in the Office of Misuse of Muggle Artefacts, the wizarding community of Britain is set to face an unusual downpour of magically enhanced rain for the next three days. According to the local staff, the rain itself seems to have an interesting effect; revealing ones deepest desires upon contact in forms of popular upbeat muggle music..."
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 22
Kudos: 161
Collections: HP Drizzle Fest 2020





	A full on rainstorm

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Ahh this was a delight to draw!! Forgive me for my horrid sense of humor!  
> Anyway, I'd like to thank the amazing mods for organizing this fun fest. I had a lot of fun creating and I can't wait to see all the other entries!  
> I would also like to thank A for her amazing support and help. Without you I would've been terribly lost and this little art would've been a disaster. I love you very very much! You are godsend!

#  A full on rainstorm

# 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments are very much appreciated!


End file.
